


Secret Admirer

by BrendenOBrien4



Series: The Secret Admirer Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Rape, Rapist - Freeform, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scared Stiles, Smut, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a stalker in Beacon Hills, his victim is none other than Stiles Stilinski. Will Stiles just sit there and wait for the cops to find this freak, or will he and his friends do something about it. </p>
<p>  Ships: Sterek, Stisaac, Starrish, Stiam<br/>Fluff: Sciles, Stackson, Sterek, etc.  (basically every character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in season 1, a couple months after Peter died, but Scott is a true alpha still.

**Stiles POV**

I started running, running as fast as I could

_~~~Flashback~~~_   
_Red roses or Blue carnations, red roses was Derek's favorite flowers, but now they just remind him of his crazy uncle Peter. Blue carnations were his second favorite flower, but now they remind him of the eyes he had before he was an alpha. I'm buying him flowers because it's our 1 year anniversary, I cooked us some lobster and I snagged some champagne from the alcohol cabinet in the kitchen at the house. I was planning on losing my virginity to him tonight. I grab the roses because I thought it went best with the food I put in the picnic basket, I texted Derek to meet me in our spot in the woods._

_I got some solar powered string lights that I put outside the whole day, I turned them on and made a canopy above the picnic blanket from tying the string lights from tree to tree. I put the roses in a vase filled with water on top of the picnic blanket and lit some candles beside the vase. I pulled out the plain white plates and put the lobster on it, along with the salad I made. Right after I fixed my plate I heard some leaves crunch behind me, I look behind me but no one was there. After that, I got a text from Derek._

Babe _: You look beautiful tonight babe_  
 _Me: I can't wait to see you!_

_I go back to fixing my plate and I see Derek walk up. I run up to him and hug him, "don't scare me like that again!" I jump on top of him and he laughs. "Ok..." He pats my back and I get off of him, I lean in to kiss him but he turns away. "What's wrong?" I ask and he soaks in his surroundings, "what's this?" He looks around. "It's our one year anniversary... Remember" I say and I watch him hide his face in his hands and groan, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I said and he looks down at me "I'm sorry Stiles... It's just that I don't think it's working out..." He places a hand on my shoulder and I take it off. "It's fine... I think you should leave" I state and he mouths a sorry and leaves._

_I throw away everything that I bought and fixed for Derek out into the woods. I fold up the blanket and shove it into the picnic box and it wasn't going in, I give up and wipe the tears from my face. I take a deep breath and exhale, I'm not going to let a stupid man breaking up with me make me cry. I fold up the blanket better and go to place it in the box, but I hear a thump behind me and some leaves fly onto me. I look down to see it was Derek's phone, "Ugh!" now I'm going to have to face him._

_Now standing in front of the loft door I take a deep breath and knocked, a couple seconds later Derek opened the door just enough for me to see his face. "Uh... Hey Stiles'" he gulped "you left your phone in the woods" I gave him his phone. I heard a giggle and Derek shift a little with a little smile. I took the door and slide it open to reveal that Derek is having a threesome with some sluts. "Nice" I rolled my eyes and left, "Stiles wait!" I heard from behind me but I ignored it. I make it outside and I run to my jeep, "Stiles!" Derek yelled and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Why!" I scream and I punch him, I knew it hurt me more than it hurt him... but hopefully, I got my point across. "I'm sorry Stiles! It's just that, that you're only a kid." He said, "that's not what you said when I was sucking your dick the other day..." I state and he turns away walking back to my jeep._

__"Wait! Please, Stiles... No hard feelin-" he pulled me back, I grabbed the wolfsbane laced pocket knife from my back pocket and open it. I placed it to his throat "If you stop me from leaving one more time I will chop your dick off and then I will feed it to those tramps in there..." I say with a calm voice. He shuts his mouth and I get in my jeep and drive away_ _

_I get half way to my house and hear my phone ring, it's an unknown caller. Me: Hello?_   
_UC (Unknown Caller): Hey beautiful_   
_I hang up and the phone and he calls back_   
_Me: Listen I'm not in the mood for this, who is it!_   
_UC: baby why are you being so rude, I didn't do anythin-_   
_I hung up again, he called back._   
_Me: listen douchebag! I just found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me, know would you kindly stop calling me_   
_UC: and your welcome for that_   
_Me: what are you talking about!_   
_UC: Who do you think threw his phone to you_   
_Me: This isn't funny_   
_UC: and neither is running out of gas_   
_Me: what are you-_   
_My jeep slowed down and came to a stop, I looked down to see that I've ran out of gas._   
_UC: I'll see you soon baby..._

_He hung up, I go to my contacts a call the person I knew that will pick up... Isaac Lahey. He picks up in three rings, I frantically open the glove box and get the gun out of it._

_Isaac: Hello Stil-_   
_Stiles: Isaac listen! I need you to find me now_   
_Isaac: Where are you? What's wrong?_   
_I look around and see that I'm near the park, right then I see a tall dark figure running towards me with a shotgun_   
_Isaac: Stiles!?_   
_Stiles: I! I'm by Beacon Park! This guy has a gun_

_Right after I said Beacon Park I heard the wind from Isaac running to get me. I get out of the car and I shoot at the hand of the guy, I missed but I knock the gun out of his hand. I started running, running as fast as I could._

I look back to see that the guy was running and pointing his gun at me, I look in front of me and pick up my speed. Isaac came out of the bushes, he spotted me and begins running to me. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my thigh and I tumble down. "Stiles!" I hear Isaac yell before he was shot too, I scream and look down to see that it was a tranquilizer. I take it out and start back running, stumbling every step, and every step my eyesight got blurrier. I lay down and shut my eyes, I'm tired, I'm so tired. I feel the man lift me up and then I fell asleep.


	2. T w o

**_Stiles POV_ **

I open my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling, I hear heavy breathing beside me so I slowly turn to see the man sleeping. I look down to see that I was naked and had bruises all over me, I cover my mouth remembering what had happen last night. I check my surroundings to see my escape plan, the man beside me was stirring around and grabs my waist, I swear him off and run over to the mirror. I grab the lamp sitting on the table under the mirror... I think I'm in a hotel room. There's only one bed cramped in a room and a door leading to the bathroom and another I assume to the hallway. I take the lamp and look away as I collide it with the mirror, the shards of mirror luckily didn't hit me. I grab the sharpest piece and look up to see the man running towards me, I couldn't see his face because it was covered with a black mask. He gets closer trying to capture me but I stick the shard deep into his side, he yelps and then falls down grabbing his side. I stupidly didn't look down when I started to run because I stepped in some of the shards of mirror, I didn't have time to take out the shards or cover myself. I unlocked the door and ran out of the room, I was correct I was in a hotel. I find the stairwell and go in it to find I was on the 18th floor. I run down a couple flights of stairs and go to the 11th floor, I start pounding on every door and screaming "Help!". A couple seconds later a woman lets me in and I lock the door behind me. "P-please help me, I think I was just raped, I was kidnapped. I need to call the police" I cry and she leads me to the hotel phone, I dial 911 and minutes later I hear sirens.

It turns out the man had taken me a couple towns over to this creepy town called Neighton, the police got me some clothes when we got to the police station. I called the police station to tell dad to come pick me up, he wasn't answering his phone. It takes about an hour to get here from Beacon Hills.

I saw the Beacon County patrol car pull up, but my dad didn't step out. His deputy, Jordon Parrish, however did. I had a major crush on this guy, I didn't want him to see me cry. The combination of being stalked, raped, and calling my dad to come get me but instead he sends his deputy to get me, the chances are that I'm going to cry.

Jordan rushed into the building and once he spotted me he ran over, I averted my eyes from him. "Where's dad?" I ask when he kneels down In front of me, "I'll tell you once were in the car..." He gently says "come on, let's get you home" he places a hand on my forearm slowly making sure I was ok with it. I stood up and I took his arm and put it around me, I wrapped my arm around his waist and my head on his chest. He helps me over to the desk to get permission to take me home, he got granted. I was limping because of the stitches in my foot, note to self, don't run into a pile of shards of mirror.

He walks me out to the patrol car and opens the passenger door, I cling on to him. "It will be ok..." He places me in front of him and looks down to me, he places his hands on my shoulder. "No one cares about me in Beacon Hills," I say with my voice breaking. "That's not true... I care about you." He says and I roll my eyes, "you care about your job, your being paid to come here and get me" I state bluntly and get in the patrol car. He runs around to the other side and turns on the car after he got in. "I care about you Stiles, today is my day off. I begged to come get you..." He looks into my eyes, I break down "I'm sorry," I sniffle.

He holds out his arms and I jump from my seat and onto his lap, I tuck my face into the crook of his neck. I stop crying and look at him "Did they catch the guy?" I asked, just processing everything that happened to me I hadn't even thought to ask if they caught him. "I promise you I will" he looks at me being really serious. I start to tremble and continue crying onto his shoulder.

After a couple minutes of crying I calm down, "Where's my dad?" I ask and he prepares himself. "He was found this morning..." He didn't want to tell me the rest, "He's dead?" I ask and he nods. "I'm sorry Stiles..." He said, "can I lay down?" I ask, I'm tired of crying. Crying makes me feel weak, the man that raped me killed my father... I know that he did. And when I find out who he is, I'm going to make him suffer... "Do you want to lay down in the back?" He asks and I shake my head, I lay my head down in his lap. Seconds later I fall asleep


	3. T h r e e

 

 

**_Stiles POV_ **

Jordan poked my shoulder, "We're at your house..." He said and I get up. I look out to see that reporters and paparazzi were crowding my front yard, "Are you ready?" He asks and I nod, he talked into his walkie-talkie to clear a path. The other officers cleared a path for me and Jordan, Jordan held my hand and lead me out of the car.

The flashes of the cameras were blinding me, and the reporters are sticking microphones in my face. I hid my face into Jordan's chest and he blocked me from the reporters. But I could hear them say 'do you know who murdered your father?', 'do you know who kidnapped you?', 'did you get raped?', 'who killed your father?', and so on.

We eventually reached the front door and Isaac opened the door, "Stiles I was so worried about you!" he shut the door and hugged me crying into my shoulder.

Jordan walked around to face me "sorry to interrupt, but we're going to chase off the people from your lawn. Also, there's going to be cops keeping watch over you until we know you're safe. Is there anyone who will stay with you or you can stay with?" He asks and Isaac says "I will..." He offers and I nod a yes. "Great!" Parrish smiles, "also I will be one of the cops watching over you... I like 3 spoons of sugar in my coffee" he jokes and Isaac and I laugh. "Thanks Parrish," I hug him, "friends call me Jordan... And that goes for you to" he points at Isaac and he nods. "We found your phone on the side of the road, we checked to see if there was anything from your attacker. But there's not..." He says, "but you need to check his phone every hour... And make sure he doesn't delete anything," Parrish says and hands it to Isaac while he nods.

**Isaac POV**  
Jordan left and I turn to Stiles, his face is emotionless. "You ok?" I ruffle his hair, "Hug me please..." He steps closer and I wrap him in a hug. "I got your room ready for you..." I say, "thank you" he muffles in my shoulder. "I won't mind if you cry..." I say bracing myself, "crying makes you weak, I'm tired of being weak..." He said with no emotion. "But it isn't healthy for you to hold it in... If you hold it in you will explode!" I joke trying to cheer him up, he giggles and I pick him up and take him to his room.

"All of your clothes were dirty, I'm washing them now," I inform him, I sit him on his bed. "I need pajamas to sleep..." He states and I run over to his desk where my backpack was sitting, I pull out some of my most comfy clothes and give it to him. "Can you show me... What he did to you? The police said you would let them see," I asked not wanting him to be uncomfortable, "D-don't make fun of me" he sighed and I held out my pinky and he held out his and we pinky promised.

He took off his shirt and my heart sinks... he had nasty bruises all over him, and he had hand-shaped bruises on his hips. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you!" I yell and he slid down his pants to reveal hand shaped bruises and blisters on his legs, mostly on his thighs, he had on boxers that cut off the bruises. He slid on the clothes I gave him and I rub my face and sit on the side of the bed, "Isaac I'm fine, I promise, I just bruise easily..." He rubs my back. "You're lying," I look up at him, "well I promise you I'm fine..." He looks me in the eyes and I listen to his heartbeat, his heart speeds up a bit

"Fine, get some rest, I'll make some dinner" I get up and he puts his hand on my bicep and grips it, "I-Isaac... Can you stay in here with me?" He stutters "yeah yeah, of course!" I said. I pulled down the covers and helped him in the bed, his feet was bandaged up. I turned off the lights and closed the shutters, I slide in the bed and look at him. He looked terrified "S-Stiles tell me what to do and I'll do it..." I tell him, he grabs my arms and wraps it around his waist, he cuddles into my chest and nuzzles his head into my neck. He was trembling so I covered us up with the blanket, and I rub soothing circles on his back.

Eventually, he relaxes in my arms and his breathing goes steady, he fell asleep. But I guard him, I will find the guy that did this and make him pay...


	4. F o u r

**Stiles POV**   
_One week later_

I finally convinced Isaac to let me come to school, I hear the things that people whisper when they see me. The paparazzi stand outside and get pictures every chance they get, I just want this to be over, or someone to treat me like normal. Everyone in the pack is being super nice to me, except Jackson, I haven't seen or talked to him since last month because he was on a vacation. Maybe when I see him he will make fun of me, or treat me normally.

Now it's 4th period, Coach Finstocks class, I've been waiting all day to go to his class, maybe he will yell at me. I sit in the front row so he will see everything I'm doing, "Stiles, if you need to be excused just tell me" he kneels down to tell me. "Boop!" I poke the tip of his nose and he does something I never expected, he laughs... I made Finstock laugh! What planet am I on?

It's halfway through the class and I've been interrupting his lesson every other minute, but he just laughs or agrees with me. "Can I be excused?" I walk up and whisper in his ear, he nods and I walk out. I run to the bathroom and into a stall, I was the only one in the bathroom and I start crying. A second later someone comes in the bathroom and knocks on the stall door, "Stiles? It's me, Jackson..." Jackson says and I open the door immediately. "Please, make fun of me, punch me, yell at me, something!" I cry wanting for someone to treat me like I'm not a hurt puppy and he just looks at me with sympathy, "I'm not going to do that Stiles... Are you ok?" He asks. "I wish people would stop asking that!" I scream and I punch him.

I punch him over and over again and then I stop, "I'm so sorry!" I cry and cover my mouth with my trembling hands. He pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder, barely catching my breath. "You punch like a girl..." He whispers making me laugh.

I cry on his shoulder for five straight minutes, "will you help me find Isaac?" I ask and he nods grabbing my hand. He leads me to Isaac, he was at the swimming pool studying. He couldn't hear or smell me from that far away, that's why Jackson came to comfort me. Isaac took me home and cooked me some lunch.  
\-----------  
I took a nap, when I woke up I hear chattering downstairs. I peak my head down the steps, "Hey buddy!" _Damn, I've been spotted,_ Scott waves and runs up to me and wraps me in a hug. I laugh and Scott picks me up and spins me around, "Hey Stiles." Mr. McCall takes a hand from his hip and waves. I wave back, he's running for sheriff, although I'm sad for Scott that he's here I'm glad that he might be sheriff. This means that I can get special treatment, Rafael came to ask me questions about my kidnapping, like If I notice anything particular about my attacker. I told him "no, I was too busy trying to find a way out" I should've looked for an ID or something.

After Scott and Rafael leave I get dressed up, I put on a navy blue button up shirt, a gray sweater over it, blue jeans, and some white vans. "Isaac!" I call him and he barges in, "we're you watching me?" I tease him and watch him stutter to find an excuse. "You're cute, get your little werewolf ass dressed. We're going to a bar," I say, it was a Friday night.

\-----------  
We drove a couple towns over and went to the Jungle, it was way bigger than the Jungle in Beacon Hills. Isaac was the designated driver since he is a werewolf, he can't get drunk.

I get straight vodka, I'm not wasting any time on getting drunk. I find a table, We sit down for at least a second and then my song came on. 'Exes and Ohs by Elle King' I squeal and grab Isaac's wrist, "c'mon and dance with me, this is my favorite song" I beg him and he reluctantly goes with me. I pull him in the middle of the dance floor and I start bopping around him, I think the vodka has kicked in. Isaac just watched me and stood there like a statue, "C'mon dance, or I'll grind on you," I whisper in his ear standing on my tippy toes. "Then I'm definitely not dancing!" He laughs thinking I was joking. I start grinding on his leg and he blushes, I turn around and push my butt against his crotch and trail my hand up his torso to his hair. I tug on his hair and moan when he starts sucking on my neck, I move my head to allow him more access.

"Stiles?!" I hear and I tense by the voice, I recognize it immediately. "Rhett?" I try to sound calm, Isaac could sense my anxiety because he holds my hand. "Woah! You've grown up so much!" He says trying to pull me into a hug but I step back, he seemed annoyed by this. "I haven't seen my cousin in years, I want a hug..." He says clearly trying to keep calm, I let him hug me in order to stop from causing a scene.   
"Come on let's go sit and catch up!" He says and we follow him to a booth, I notice him limping .

I grab Isaac and we run out to the parking lot. "Give me my phone!" I command because he was holding it for me, he obeys and asks me why. I go to dial Jordan but I realized he followed us here, I look around the parking lot frantically and spot him in a tan car. He was laying down in the car trying to hide from me, "Stiles, what's going on?" Isaac asks and I run to Jordan's car.

I knock on the window and he rolls it down, "I know who raped me! He's in there..." I point my trembling hand to the jungle and he grabs his gun and handcuffs and gets out of the car. "There you are, are you trying to ditch me?!" Rhett yells jokingly running towards us, "that's him!" I point and Rhett starts running  when Parrish points his gun towards him. Isaac chases him down with werewolf speed and tackles him, Parrish arrests him and brings him to Beacon County jail.   
\----------  
"So Rhett is your cousin, and he raped you when you was 11 and he was 17?" Isaac asks and I nod, "how'd you know he was the one that kidnapped you?" He asked. "Because he was limping on the leg that I stabbed a mirror shard into," I say and Isaac holds me. We were back at my house, Isaac and I was intertwined on the couch. "I'm just glad this is all over..." I lift my head from his chest and nuzzle our noses. Our lips collide and I'm finally happy, I feel safe in his arms.

My phone rings and I look at the caller ID, it says blocked number. I gasp and reject the call, "what's wrong?" Isaac asks and I turn my head to talk to him. My phone chimes and I look down to see this   
Skype message.

New friend request:  
StilesIsMine- You caught the wrong guy, this isn't over Stiles

I throw the phone on Isaac and gasp, I cover my mouth with fear. Isaac looks up at me and screenshots the message. He grabs my hand and we run down to the cop car at the end of the street.


	5. F i v e

**Stiles POV**  
It's been a couple weeks after I got the message from my attacker, we notified the police and they let Rhett out on bail. But I still got a restraining order against him, everything has died down around the town. Reporters and paparazzi have calmed down, the people around the school have stopped treating me like a lost puppy. Isaac still hasn't left my side, the whole weekend he as been sweet to me all week. He's been flirting with me too, right now we are cuddling on the couch.

"Hey..." He kisses my neck waking me up, "hi" I smiled and looked at him. "Is it ok if Jordan stays with you tonight?" He asked hoping he doesn't hurt my feelings, "of course, what? Are you getting tired of me?" I teased him and faked a sad face. "No! No,no,no I just-" he said and I cut him off "Isaac I was joking" I chuckled. "Oh..." He laughed, "I just have a date with Allison tonight!" He pumped his fist up in victory. I winced at what he said and I sat up, "what did I do?" He asked cautiously. "Nothing..." I rubbed my eyes and went to the kitchen.

"Well I still have a couple hours till I leave, we can cuddle more?" He followed me and stared at me with his puppy eyes. "I don't like being lead on Isaac..." I crossed my arms and stared back at him, "I was leading you on?" He said confused. "Umm, you wake me up by kissing my neck... Yeah, you were leading me on" I replied, "oh... I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not gay..." He played with his fingers. I nodded and winced mentally "It's fine, what time is your date?" I asked and rolled my eyes when I turned around. "At 8 tonight" he sat down at the bar, _fuck_ that's 8 hours I have to deal with him.

I poured me a drink of sweet tea "Does Scott know?" I asked and his eyes widened, "No! Don't tell him..." He asked and I nodded. He kept staring at my tea, "do you want some tea?" I asked and he nodded. "Pour it yourself, you have arms..." I grabbed my tea and went into the living room.

I heard him pour the tea into a glass and put the jug in the fridge. He walked in the room, if he had a tail it would be between his legs like a dog. "Sorry..." He sat on the other side of the couch and I nodded.

_8:00 P.M._  
The first couple hours was pretty awkward but it's not his fault I was crushing on him, well kind of it was because he lead me on, he should have said he wasn't gay. He left a couple minutes ago and now Jordan and I are sitting on the porch outside talking. A twig snapped a couple feet away and I jumped towards Jordan. "You ok?" He asked grabbing my forearm, "yeah... I don't like it when it's dark outside after what happen to me..." I explained and he nodded. "Well then let's go inside," he smiled at me and we went inside, "You hungry?" He asked and I said 'yes'.

"Let me cook you something, go relax in the living room," he said and I bit my lip as I nodded. "Umm..." He chuckled and looks down at my arm, I had locked my arm around his arm holding on to dear life. "Oh... Sorry" I unlocked my arms, "thanks" I smiled and went into the living room avoiding eye contact. I've had a crush on him ever since I met him, I haven't ever been close enough to smell him, he smelt nice.

I went around the house turning on the lights, I'm sort of afraid of the dark now. I went into my room and turn the light on, I heard scattering outside my window. I got my bat from under my bed and stalked over to the window, when I got close enough to see under my window it revealed Scott. "Buddy, what are you doing on my roof?" I opened my window, "I was seeing if you were safe..." He played with his fingers.

I chuckled and helped him inside, I pulled him into a hug and I didn't let go. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I muffled in his chest, "I'm so sorry... It's just that I don't know how to help you, but I've been guarding your house every day" he assured me and hugged tighter. Jordan dropped something downstairs and Scott went into protective mode, "Relax guard wolf, it's just Parrish downstairs" I laughed. "Oh..." We laughed, "Maybe if we combined your guarding skilled we'd have a decent security guard" I laughed because they didn't know each other was here. "Hey!" He pushed me and I giggled.

"Jordan, Scott's here," I told him and he waved to him, "I'll fix you a plate too, it will be ready in a couple minutes" Jordan smiled.


	6. S i x

 

 

**Stiles POV**   
Everything was going great until Scott said to me "So Isaac and Allison...", "right!" I said with my mouthful. "So you and Isaac aren't dating?" Parrish asked trying to seem nonchalant, I smiled at his cuteness. "No, I had a crush on him but he doesn't feel the same..." I said continuing eating. "Yeah, Isaac was leading him on," Scott rolled his eyes and I kicked him under the table. "What a douche..." Parrish mumble, "it's not his fault, I just got a big heart," I said proudly. "But still, I'd never do that..." He said and blushed avoiding eye contact. I looked at Scott and he gave me the thumbs up, "Hey! Damn it... I forgot I have a thing to do with this person I met the other day at this one place" Scott patted me on the back and grabbed his coat. I mouthed 'I hate you' and he laughed, I watched Scott go out the front door, I got up and locked it behind him.

I turn to see Parrish smiling at me, "what?" I laughed. "Nothing, just your cute," he said and I blushed, "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked and he nodded.

We go into the living room and he sits on the couch as I look for a movie. I pull out the movie Lion King but I put it back because I'm not in the mood for Disney, when I put it back my phone chimes. I let out a breath and check my text,

_StilesIsMine:_ No! The lion king is my favorite movie!

I whimper and run to Parrish giving him my phone, he reads the message. "I pulled out that movie , he sent me this message when I put it back." I cried and he took my hand. "C'mon, let's leave," he says and I shake my head, "what if he's out there waiting for us?" I ask. My phone chimes again,

_StilesIsMine:_ What makes you think I'm not in the house with you?

I look around the house, I find a small micro camera in the corner of the room. I wouldn't have seen it, but it flashed a green light. Jordan called backup and seconds later my house was full of cops searching for my attacker. "Are you ok?" He asks and I exhaled and nodded my head, it then turned into me shaking my head and crying.

"No... I'm not ok" I cry and he pulls me into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing onto his chest, he rubs soothing circles on my back. "Shh... I'm here, I won't let anyone touch you..." He said and kissed my forehead, he then hugged me tighter and rested his head against mine. I just want this shit to be over with...


	7. S e v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Stiles mom was murdered

**Stiles POV**  
"The psycho isn't here... He has just planted cameras and microphones throughout the house, we have disarmed them," Mr. McCall said and I nodded, "I'm going to go make sure the house is safe, I will be back and then we will let you rest," he said and then went around the house with some of the deputies. "I'm going to check to... Or do you want me to stay with you?" Jordan asked, "I'm fine," I nodded and he searched the house too.

I look around me realizing that I'm alone, I feel unsafe so I go outside to the porch where some deputies are. "Stiles! What is going through your mind about your house being bugged," the local reporter , Jillian Hills, comes over with her camera crew, "Fuck off..." I swatted the microphone from my face.

"Do you have any idea who raped you? Some of my sources say that you might know this person really well," she asks me. "What? That's a ridiculous question to ask, of course I don't know who raped me..." I rolled my eyes, "have you lied about any accusations that you have stated to the police?" She asked again. "Look lady, I haven't lied about anything... Now take your little camera crew and make a story on the local ice cream truck pedophile or the new swim team and leave me alone!" I swatted the microphone away from me once more. "Your dad was found dead in the same spot your mom's body was also found, do you think the is any relation?" She asked and I stared at her, I grab the microphone out of her hand and hit her in the face with it, I also chased down one of the camera men.

I was planning on breaking the camera but Isaac picked me up and dragged me into the house before I could. "What was that about!?" Isaac yelled, "They wouldn't stop interrogating me!" I yelled back in frustration. "Well, now they are going to make it look like your going bat-shit crazy..." He started calming his voice, "well maybe I am! I can't go anywhere! no matter how many people are with me! Or how drunk I am! Without being scared out of my fucking mind! I'm afraid to even be in the bathroom alone! And I'm afraid of the fucking dark! Like a 2-year-old... And I cry every 2 seconds!" I tried my best not to cry but I broke down.

"Well I would do all of those things plus more if I went through half of what you're going through," he held out his arms, I pushed him away "I don't want you to comfort me anymore..." I wipe my tears away. "Come on Stiles... Don't push me away, I want to help..." He whined making me guilty, "I know... Just give me a little time Isaac, I need to lose these feelings for you. I promise I won't push you away," I said. "But... But I want to help you," he furrowed his eyebrows, "You will be helping me by letting me move on... I will call Scott and ask Jordan to stay over, but just do me this favor and we will be able to hang out in a couple weeks... Ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thank you..." I said and a tear fell down, I stood on my tippy toes and he bent down some so I could kiss his cheek. He gave me a guilt smile and went up to pack his bag "wait..." I grabbed his bicep, "what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Can you stay down here with me... Until Jordan is back?" I sheepishly asked after making a big point about how I need moving on, "of course, I'll stay here as long as you want me to," he states and wraps me in his arms. "Thank you, Isaac," I close my eyes and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.

\---------------  
It's been a couple hours since the cops have left, I called Scott to come over and bring a bag of clothes. "Hey man... You ok?" He came in with his bag, "yeah, I just made Isaac leave so I could move on..." I said feeling bad. "Can you stay here?" I asked, "of course man, good choice with Isaac..." He said his things down and sat beside me.

"Do you want me to comfort you? I don't mind you crying?" He says, "I'm tired of crying... Can we just watch tv and you hold me?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah man, get comfortable and I will climb behind you," he got up and got the remote. I have no feelings for Scott and he has none for me, we have been this close since my mom had died. I grab a pillow and blanket from the hallway closet and then lay down on the couch, "ok, I'm comfortable... Will you make sure the door is locked?" I asked. He checked and then came back "do you want me to turn off the lights? I won't let anything happen to you..." He asked and I nodded because I trust him. He covered me up with the blanket, lifted up the side of it so he could get under it once he climbed over me.

"What do you want to watch?" Scott turned on the tv, "don't laugh..." I asked "ok..." I looked at me like I'm crazy. "SpongeBob...it's the only thing I can watch without being afraid or thinking of dad..." I said, "ok... I like Spongebob anyway," he smiled. He put on SpongeBob and the gave me the remote, he wrapped his arm around me in a protective way. His body warmth almost immediately made me go to sleep.


	8. E i g h t

**Stiles POV**  
"Are you sure you want to go to school today? We can skip and binge watch SpongeBob some more," Scott asked brushing his teeth, "no, I want to go... I want my life to go back to normal," I said. He opened his mouth to argue but then refrains, "Alright..." He said and then got his book bag and we headed to school, we are already missing first period.

When we got to the school I got out of the jeep and headed to class, I heard Scott's footsteps behind me. "Scott, go to your class, I can make it to mine on my own..." I begged just wanting a second alone, "I want to make sure you get there safe," he grips my wrist tugging on me to come on. "Jordan is watching..." I point to Parrish in his deputy car, "you're going to be even later, your class is on the other side of campus." I said. "I don't trust him... I know you want to be independent but I can't let you get kidnapped again, now we can either go to class or go back to the house, " he said.

"Wait... Why don't you trust Jordan?" I asked curiously, "I just don't... He doesn't add up, I just get bad vibes from him..." He said and then he walks me to class.

\----------  
"Hey, let's leave..." Scott runs up to me after the bell dismisses us from 3rd period, I know he was nervous because 4th period is my free period, and no one in the packs free period is the 4th. "It will be fine... I will go sit with Parrish, you need to go to class... You've already missed enough school days for me," I said and he made a pouting face. Scott wasn't wanting me to be alone with Parrish so he wasn't moving, "help," I mouthed to Isaac and he came over and started dragging Scott to his class, Scott put up a fight.

I took the chance to run out of the building and to Parrish's car, I opened the door and smiled at him. "Well hello," he chuckled bending a page in his book to save his place, "What brings you here?" He asked. "It's free period," I tried to act casual, what Scott said earlier is kind of getting to my head. "Where's Scott?" He asked curiously, "he has class," I unzipped my backpack and got out a notepad to draw in, "good..." I heard him mumble. "Excuse me?" I asked and he acted like he said nothing, "why did you say good?" I asked. He sighed "I get bad vibes from him..." He said, "oh..." I said confused.  
\----------

After 5th period I walked to lunch with the pack, I didn't pack anything because there wasn't anything at the house. "Wanna go home after lunch?" I asked Scott and he nodded happily, we sat in our usual spot outside, it's a picnic table under a tall tree.

About 5 minutes pass before things get screwed up like usual, "I'll take care of him," Scott growls and so does Isaac. "No, I'll deal with it," I rolled my eyes and pushed them back in their seats, I walk up to him and cross my arms "What are you doing here Derek?" I asked. "I-I wanted to see you, they won't let me see you," he pointed to the pack. "Who do you think requested that?" I asked and he looks at the ground, "are you ok?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Look I'm going to fix us... Ok?" He furrowed his eyebrows, "don't Derek... Just sto-" I was interrupt by a swarm of cameras circled around me and Jillian Hills was in my face with the mic again.

"How do you feel about your friend being arrested for the murder of your dad and potential kidnapper of you on the night of your rape?" She asked, "What are you talking about?" I said confused getting blinded by the flashes from the cameras. I looked to the picnic table and there are some cops arresting Scott. I tried to escape the circle of paparazzi but I could, "What's going on?" I start trembling not wanting to believe what's happening. "Stiles! Don't believe them!" I heard Scott say before the officer shut him up.

The officers and teachers started breaking up the photographers, I stood in one place trying to wrap my mind around what just happen. I look around me to find Isaac, I want him to comfort me because he always knows how to do that, "Isaac?" I called out but he wasn't around me. "Derek?" I called out, I realize I'm alone now, not even the students that were eating lunch are here now. "Jordan?" I called out beginning to break down to tears from confusion. "Stiles?" I heard someone call out, I turn around to see it was Liam.

**Liam's POV**  
"Liam... What's going on?" Stiles cried upset, "they found some DNA around the area of where your... Um, dad's body was found. It was Scotts DNA..." I said sheepishly, I don't like seeing Stiles so upset.

"No... They didn't, you're lying..." He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at me, "I-I'm sorry Stiles..." I said. His lip started quivering and I held out my arms, for a human he is pretty strong, he tackled me and caught me off balance a little. "Shh... It will be ok Stiles, I promise..." I rubbed circles on his back, "No it won't..." He mumbled in my chest. "Yes, it will... Want to know why?" I asked and he looked up at me weakly, "Scott was with me the whole time you was missing... We were having pack night at his house... Someone is framing him. I need your help to find them... Can you help?" I asked, "let's get started," he stood up and dragged me to his jeep.


	9. N i n e

**Stiles POV**  
Liam and I went to the police station to defend Scott, they talked to Liam right away for about 15 minutes and then they took in Scott. They said if their stories mash together they will let Scott out. "What are you thinking about?" Liam asked and I look at him raising an eyebrow, "you've been staring at that corner for a long time, I just want to know if you need to talk..." He said. I didn't even realize that I was staring, I looked back and it came back to me.

_Flashback_   
_I can't move my body, I just gained control of my head and I opened my eyes. I was facing up towards the ceiling and it was moving up and down. I look around to see that my kidnapper is raping me, I tried making out his facial features but my eyesight is too blurry. I close my eyes trying to make it a nightmare but it's not working. I stare into the corner of the room waiting for this nightmare to be over. I noticed that then the time is 3 A.M._   
_End of Flashback_

"Liam?" I asked and he nodded "do you remember the time of death of my dad?" I asked him. "I think they said like 2 or 3 in the morning... Why?" He said confused. If I was being raped the same time of my dad's death, that means my attacker had to have a partner. The town I was found in , Neighton, is like an hour from the place my dad was found in Beacon Hills. I start to explain my theory to Liam but then I heard the interrogation room door open.

"Sorry about that... Someone must be trying to frame you, your friends are over there, you're free to go," I heard a detective say to Scott, I got up and ran to hug him. "I knew you would never do that to me!" I cried onto Scott's shoulder and felt his arms wrap around me. "Good, I would never do anything to hurt you buddy, always remember that," he started choking up and squeezed me.

\-----------------------  
Scott rode home with me but he had to leave after an hour to go to his house to get some clean clothes and stuff. I know I've been complaining about never being alone, but now that I am, I'm kinda scared.

I started to go upstairs to take a nap but I heard a knock on the door, I grabbed my bat and go to answer it. "Hey Stiles!" Parish smiled and I did too, "hi Jordan, what's up?" I put down my bat. "I was just about to go out and eat at Freddie's, wanna come?" He asked, "Sure," I giggled and put my shoes on. "Go on to the car, I have to get something real quick," said and he nodded. I run upstairs and wrote down that I was going to Freddie's with Parrish for Scott, I don't know why I didn't just text him.

My phone chimed after I closed the door to the house, "hi," I smiled once I got in Jordan's car. I pulled out my phone and it was a blocked number.

Blocked: order the steak and shrimp, they are my favorite :p  
Me: fuck off

I sent it, tired of being stalked, I heard Jordan's phone chime a couple seconds after I sent it. He looked a little unsteady, not his usual self. I lock my phone and then slid it to emergency call, I put Scott's speed dial number in just in case Jordan is kidnapping me.

"Um... You just past Freddie's..." I said pressing call, "we both know we aren't going to Freddie's," he scoffed. He snatched the phone away from me and I heard Scott say "hello?", "give it back! Let me out!" I yelled and he threw my phone out of the window. "No!" I flailed around trying to unbuckle myself but then he put a rag in my mouth and then everything went black.


	10. T e n

**Scotts POV**  
When Stiles and I got home I notice that I didn't pack enough clothes, I can't fit in any of Stiles small clothing. I felt anxiety about leaving Stiles, he begged me for him to be alone. So I'm rushing to my house and back.

I run in the house and into the laundry room, I throw some of my clean clothes into my backpack and then start to run back out of my house. I notice that the door was unlocked before I walked in just now, mom always locks it before she goes to work. I sniff around and there aren't any unusual scents. My phone starts ringing startling me, I answer it immediately knowing it's Stiles. "Give it back! Let me out!" I heard him scream and I heard wind hitting the phone, then he hung up on me. I gulp and run to the car to find Stiles, I open the door to my car but a guy dressed in all black comes out from behind my house. He has a tranquilizer gun "Who are you!" I yelled knowing it's Stiles' attacker, I shift into my wolf letting out my alpha roar. It catches him off guard, he shoots all the tranquilizer bullets at me. The first 3 don't affect me, I charge towards him. He shot a couple more into my neck and begins running away from me, he gets away and I fall to the floor falling asleep.

\-------------

"Stiles!" I gasped jumping up looking around, I collapsed in my yard I look at my phone book and see that Stiles had called me 2 hours ago. I call him over and over again several times and it goes straight to voicemail each time. The tranquilizers are still on me, I pull out 7 of them and then I run to Derek's loft, I'll get there quicker than driving.

It took me 7 minutes to get to the loft, I don't bother knocking I just run in. Derek and Isaac look at me startled from the couch, "Scott what's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly. "Stiles has been taken again, I had to go to my house for clothes and I was going to bring Stiles but he begged me to leave him alone for a minute... God, I shouldn't have left," I start having a panic attack, I don't know how Stiles lives with this.

"Scott... Calm down, we will find him... You have to calm down and we will try to puzzle everything together... We will find him, we always find him," Derek got up and forced me to look at him, "H-how?" I ask. "Everyone, now matter how smart and sly they are, everyone always messes up and leaves behind a clue. We just have to find the clues," Isaac says calmly but I can see the worry in his eyes, I nod and start calming down so we can puzzle stuff together.

**Stiles POV**  
I wake up on a couch, it looks like a room of the hotel I woke up in after I was raped. I look around and I'm alone so I stand up and walk to the window, this time I will save myself. I spot a water tower with the City name of Nieghton, what criminal is dumb enough to revisit the crime scene.

I'm dressed in the same clothing I wore to school, I run into the bathroom. Theirs usually something sharp I can use to protect myself, I don't want to break the mirror again... My foot has barely healed from the first time. I spot the plungers handle is wooden , I take out the stick and break it in half gripping the two so I can stab Jordan with the sharp broken sides.

I run out of the room and into the stairwell running down to the lobby, I noticed there is a guy at the front desk. He looks really familiar, something his eyes. He must have been working the day I was attacked. "I've been kidnapped, please call 911," I say on the edge of tears, I think to myself this is way to easy. "Stiles! There you are!" Mr. McCall runs into the lobby from the parking lot, "is this your kidnapper?" The front desk guy grabs my shoulder. "No... He's the sheriff in my town... thank you-" I look for his name tag but he doesn't have one.

"Jordan brought me here... He kidnapped me," I start trembling. "Come on kid... Let's get you home, it's all over now," he said, he wraps his arm around me and takes away the weapon I made.

We got halfway to his car before I started piecing everything together, "H-how'd you know where to find me?" I asked, "criminals like to revisit their crime scenes a couple weeks later, it gives them satisfaction because they think they've gotten away with the crime... I usually check their first though, and it worked," he smirked. "Well don't you usually bring backup? Shouldn't you try and find Jordan?" I asked. "Listen boy... Let me do my job," he said a little harshly, "I-i   
mean you can relax now... I'm taking you home," he tried covering up, "yeah I know, you keep saying that," I glare at him and stop walking.

 I go back to the morning I woke up in that hotel room, I remember it's the left thigh where I stabbed my attacker. I grab his left thigh and squeeze it, it felt like stitches were being broken apart. He screams and grips my wrists, he grabs his thigh trying to hold in the blood. "I-it's you..." I said out loud, everything makes sense now. My attacker wasn't built like Parrish... He was built like Mr. McCall. I rip a hand out of his grasp. "I was wondering how long it would take you, Stiles," he chuckled, "You're sick," I said disgustedly. I punch him in the thigh and he bends over in pain, I grab his head and bash it into the concrete. Before he could get up I run away to hide.


	11. E l e v e n

**Scotts POV**  
I called the rest of the pack to come over, "So... Where and what was everyone doing the day Stiles was kidnapped?" I grab a piece of paper and pen from Isaac's backpack, and we sit in a circle. "Um, Scott..." Liam said and I look at him curiously, he reached behind my neck and pulled out a tranquilizer dart.

"Thanks... Liam, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Kira, and I was at my house having a pack night. Isaac, you said you couldn't come because you were tired?" I asked. "Yeah, I was sleeping but Stiles woke me up by calling me to come find him," he replied and I wrote down a shortened version of that under his name I wrote on the paper. "Stiles and Derek couldn't come because they were having their anniversary, Stiles called Isaac to come get him so... That means he wasn't with you," I look at Derek and he sighs.

"I forgot that it was our anniversary... That afternoon Stiles told me to meet him in our spot in the woods that morning. I went to a bar to figure out, I lost my phone sometime that day. I went back to the bar to see if I left it there but I got distracted by these two girls... I told them to meet me at my place and I met Stiles to break up with him," He said. I rolled my eyes, Stiles told me and Isaac that Derek broke his heart, but not what he did. "Dude, that's cruel..." I said angrily because he hurt my buddy.

"Wait... You said you lost your phone? Where did you find it?" Liam asked and I look at Derek intrigued, "Stiles dropped it off like thirty minutes after we broke up, I figured he took it for like a surprise or something," He shrugged. "No, I helped him plan the dinner over the phone that day, and stealing your phone wasn't part of the plan," Lydia said. "So you were with Stiles that day?" I asked writing what she just said on the paper, "no, it was just over text..." She pulled her phone out and found the text showing it to me.

"Scott... At lunch today after you were arrested, Stiles and I went straight to the police station, after I talked to the cops as your alibi Stiles was like in a trance or something. I asked him if anything was wrong and he asked me if I remember the time of the death of his dad, I said it was like 3 in the morning or something-" Liam said. "Why do you know the time of the death of his father?" Derek cut him off. "I was there with my stepfather," he rolls his eyes, "continue please, Liam," I said curiously. "Stiles had just remembered one ace the times he was conscious that night. He was being raped at 3 in the morning..." He said uncomfortable, "so there's a partner... One who attacked Stiles, and one who killed his father," Lydia pieced it together.

"Wasn't his father's body found in the same spot as his mother's?" Jackson asked and I nodded, "I'll call my mom and ask if she knows anything to help," I said calling mom.

Mom: Hey sweetie, what's up?

Me: Hi mom, where are you?

Mom: I'm in the break room at work...

Me: I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to try and remember, I need to know everything...

Mom: Well that depends young man, since when do you talk to me like this?

Me: sorry... I'm just nervous, Stiles has been kidnapped again, we found out that there is a partner. We think it has something to do with Stiles' mom... Do you know anything?

Mom: Oh my gosh Scott... Have you guys told the police?

Me: No, and please don't, I don't trust Parrish... I think he has something to do with it. 

Mom: Scott McCall! Go to the police station and... Did you say, Parrish? Jordan Parrish?

Me: Yes... Why do I have a feeling you know something more?

Mom: Because I do... Son, years before you and Stiles, your father and Claudia... Stiles mom, use to date. There were rumors that your father had forced things upon Claudia, she had been known to lie for attention. She got a restraining order against your father for stalking, and that's where she met John. Your father skipped town for a couple years, but 9 months after he left Claudia had a baby boy that would be around Jordan's age now. Before she could even name the boy the was stolen from the hospital... A few witnesses said they saw your father, but your father had alibis. 

Me: But what does any of this have to do with Jordan?

Mom: Before John passed, He had called me with suspicions on Jordan because his driver's license and background checks to become a deputy looked tampered with.

Me: S-so what you're saying is that Dad had a child with Stiles mom that may or may not have been a rape child, that may or may not be Parrish... And dad may or may not have stolen him. 

Mom: I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in,

Me: Do you believe it?

Mom: Umm... Your father is a very sly person that gets by using looks... I want to not believe the rumors, but my heart tells me that the rumors are true.

Me: Ok, thank you, Mom...

I hang up and fill in the pack, "We need to find my father before he disappears again..." I shoot up and run out of the loft with the rest of the pack behind me. "Can any of you pick up on Stiles scent?" I asked, "I can, but it leads out of Beacon Hills," Derek said. "Where does it lead to?" I asked and he concentrates, "Interstate 15... That leads to Neighton, Do you think he's there?" he said. I can pick up a faint scent of Stiles but Derek was born a wolf, Born wolfs have better senses than bitten wolfs. "I don't know... You drive and follow the scent." I ordered and he gets out the keys to the Camaro. "Derek, Lydia, and I will follow the scent, Allison, Kira, Liam, and Isaac follow us," I said, and we all get in the cars.

Derek revs up the car and speeds out of the parking lot, I called the police department. "Hello Beacon Hills Police Department, Valerie speaking, how may I help you," she answers the phone, she and I know each other well because Stiles would always make me come to the police station when Sheriff Stilinski had to work late. "Valerie, This is Scott, Has my dad or Deputy Parrish been in today?" I asked frantically, "Your dad hasn't been in all day, and Parrish vanished after lunch, what's going on Scott?" She asked and I sighed. "Remember how they found DNA around Sheriff Stilinski's body that matched mine?" I said, "Yes... that was this afternoon," I could image her rolling her eyes.

I exhaled "Stiles has been kidnapped again, I think Jordan took him. While I was being interrogated Stiles told my friend, Liam, he remembered waking up one time while being raped and he said the clock time was 3 A.M., His father was murdered at 3 in the morning as well so that mean he had a partner. I don't know why John was murdered the same place as Stiles mom, but I think my father murdered both. There're rumors that my dad had a baby with Claudia and he stole the baby boy before she could name it, the son would be around Parrish's age now and-" I gasped for breath. "And if they boy killed Stiles father, or even if it was Rafael that would explain the DNA being mistaken for yours," Valerie finished what I was going to say. "Yeah, could you send out cops to find Stiles?" I asked, "I'll do everything I can..." She said I could hear her getting up, "thank you..." I said and hung up.

\----------

**Isaac's POV**

We've been following Derek for 30 minutes, Neighton is about ten minutes away. My leg is bouncing anxiously. "Isaac, We are going to find him and bring him home," Liam said trying to calm me down, "I-I know... I just have all of these emotions about everything that has happened the past few weeks," I said. "Does it include that you shouldn't have lead Stiles on?" Liam asked, "Yeah... not going to lead him on anymore... as soon as we get him I'm going to hug him and tell him that I'm sorry," I said.


	12. T w e l v e

**Stiles POV**

I run back into the hotel looking around for management, the guy at the front desk wasn't there anymore. I run behind the desk looking for an emergency gun, a knife, an envelope opener, anything that I can use to aid in protecting myself. I should have gotten Mr. McCall's gun while he was down, I look at the door that leads outside and I see his shadow limping towards the door. I try opening the door that leads to the office behind the desk but it's locked, I can't go anywhere else because he is about to be inside, so I duck down and crawl under the desk. Hopefully, he will look somewhere else before here.

The door bell rings as he comes in "Stiles... come out, I know your hiding somewhere in here..." He called out, I hear him tip-toeing. I look up and see that there is a handgun strapped underneath the desk, I try and quietly pull it out. "Rafael... You lost him?" I heard Parrish walk in, "You lost him first!" Mr. McCall yelled. "I agreed to this plan because you seemed legit... this is sloppy, I don't want to be a part of a sloppy crime, I'm not going to go to jail," Jordan said mad and I heard his footsteps come closer towards me trying to find me. "You won't go to Jail..." Mr. McCall said, I heard a click and then a gunshot. Jordan stumbled into the wall and then falls right in front of me, I cover my mouth so I don't scream, "I found you," Mr. McCall chuckles and I hear him walk towards me.

I quickly grab Jordan's police walkie-talkie from his belt and shove it into my back pocket, I also grab his pepper spray and gun. I get up and shoot twice in his direction as I run into the hall, I heard a yelp but I don't think I got him. I find the elevators and get in pressing the top floor to go, I press the close button serval times.

"Hello? Hello!?" I yell into the walkie-talkie, "Stiles?" I heard a girl ask "Stiles this is Valerie, are you safe?" She asked. "N-no I'm in the elevator, Rafael is here and he is trying to kidnap me, he is my rapist... he killed Parrish he was his part..." I said but then the elevator stopped, the electricity goes out and the emergency lights come on. "He turned off the power..." I whispered. "Stiles, get somewhere safe, we will contact Nieghton's Police Station," She said.

I'm on the 6th floor and the top floor is the tenth, I plan on going down the fire escape on the side of the building. I start to pry the door open, they open easier than I thought. I heard a thump on the roof of the elevator, the elevator was just three quarters above the 6th floor. I wait for Rafael to open the hatch on top of the elevator, he lowered his self down some and I shoot him in the leg, I quickly wedge my body on the 7th floor and then go into the stairwells. Rafael is close behind, I quickly run out to the roof and locate the Fire escape.

I make it halfway to the stairs before Rafael grabs my shoulder stopping me from running, "Let me go!" I whimper. "Shh...Shh, Stiles stop... I'm not going to hurt you," He covers my mouth. "What do you want from me?" I asked tired of this bullshit, I heard doors shut from the parking lot. From the corner of my eye, I can tell it's Derek's Camaro and Allison's car. "You look so much like Claudia... I won't let it happen again... Stiles... I miss her so much," he shed a tear, "What are you talking about?!" I screamed because he said my mom's name. "What do you mean you wouldn't let it happen again? Did you kill my mother?" I ask, "N-No Stiles, I wouldn't lay a hand-" He said but was cut off by Scott yelling "Dad! Let him go, Please!" He yelled.

It was a distraction, I saw Isaac come peeking out of the stairwell door from the building, he made a motion with his hand telling me I need to push him. I pushed him towards Isaac and I ran to the fire escape, he wasn't even phased by it so he chased me. I trip over his leg and it sends us to fall down 8 stories, Rafael leaped over me and it pushes me closer to the fire escape and fell to his death. I grab onto on of the floors of the fire escape but the way I was falling I twist around and my wrist snaps, "Isaac!" I cried and my grasp on the floor loosens. I reach with my other hand and I miss, I scream as I fall and I shut my eyes.

I gravity stops pulling on me stopping me from falling, I felt a pull and I open my eyes to see Isaac hoisting me up. "I-Isaac, You saved me," I say and he helps me stand, he grabs my hand with the broken wrists and his veins turn black making some of my pain go away. "it was nothing..." he hugs me. I go to look at the lower ground but Isaac stops me "Don't look down there... it's messy," he said, he grabs my other wrist that's not broken and leads me to the stairwell in the hotel. "I love you... and I'm not leading you on this time, I want to be there to protect and comfort you..." Isaac confessed, "I love you to Isaac," I bit my lip and move closer to him as we walk down the stairs.

\-----------------  
 _One week later_

Isaac has permanently moved in here, he's finally all settled and I'm in the mood for company so we invite the pack over for a pack night. Everyone in the pack has been affected by me being kidnapped again. They have been helping the police department run paparazzi and reporters off. I ordered Chinese for us and we found a movie on Netflix. We all made pallets and tents of blankets on the floor, then we all puppy piled. My heart is trying to tell my brain it's all over, but my brain won't rest. The cops and Scott informed me on all they solved in my case, along with my dad's case, and my mom's case... some parts of it aren't adding up.

_12:32 A.M._

I silently untangled myself from Isaac and Liam to go into the kitchen to get me something to drink, "can't sleep as well?" Scott asked. He had a glass of tea made for him, I made me one "Can we go outside... I need to talk to you," I asked and he nodded.

"Whats up?" he asked when we both sat down on the porch swing, "You said... my mom, and your dad had a baby together... and Parrish was the baby?" I asked confused. "Yeah... weird right?" he scoffed, "Yeah, very weird indeed..." I mumbled. "What is that brain stirring up in that small body?" Scott asked me. "I thought you'd never ask... everything doesn't add up, I mean how could Parrish be our half brother, and how could Rafael manage to steal him out of that hospital without being detected... there are millions of cameras, and he also had a couple alibis that seemed pretty legit..." I rambled. "What are you saying?" he asked confused. "I'm saying that I think Parrish and your dad are by standards to this, your dad wasn't hostile towards me a week ago on that roof... He was my rapist but maybe after a while had dug too deep and wanted out, he staged it to look like It was an accident," I said. "Buddy... I think it's just your anxiety... Believe me, when I say this Stiles... it's over," Scott hugs me.

"Yeah, maybe it's my anxiety..." I sighed "but don't you think if my mom and you're dad had a baby... Wouldn't it resemble them or even us? Jordan had olive skin, light brown hair, and green eyes... my mom and I have porcelain skin and whiskey brown eyes... you and your father have a deeper skin color and dark brown eyes..." I said and it got him considering my theory. There's been a face that I haven't been able to get out of my mind, it's like permanently in my brain since I realized if Jordan was mine and Scott's brother, he would resemble us. That one guy I met at the hotel working at the front desk resembled me and Scott... If he is the actual son and partner of Rafael, then that would explain why he didn't have a name tag. But who knows... it could just be my anxiety...

This is the guy that was working at the front desk with no name tag at the hotel in Nieghton where I was raped

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read the sequel to "Exposed", I also read the Three-Shot revision I made:)


End file.
